bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Erven Siannodel
Overview Erven Siannodel is young elf filled with a sense of wonderment and adventure for what lies beyond the unknown. He is soft spoken and isn't known to raise his voice outside of... harsh... situations. His good nature and kind heart leads him down a path of striving to help others, even if they do not wish for help at first. Personality and Mindset Erven seems to display a deep seeded care of wanting to help others where ever he can, healing the injuries no matter how minor of those around him. He does his best to be their for his friends, listening to their problems and helping them talk things out. Though he appears to be quite the nice fellow he does display the tendency to feel personally attacked when those around him do not wish to accept help; an odd thing of feeling anguish warps him when those who need help choose not to accept it, possibly because of things from his past. Backstory Not much is known about Erven's past before he entered the Blue Hoods. Outside that prior to joining he would wander the lands with a Tabaxi Monk by the name of Araella Silverkin, an adventurer from the Fey Wilds he met on his journey before coming to Eleria. It has been revealed to a select few, that Erven is very familiar with the death of those he loved. Erven witnessed the suicide of someone he loved, Lucille, and due to a voice of his own within his head telling him not to help and stoppin his hand from healing her, he blames himself for this sin. This is likely a reason as to why Erven goes out of his way to heal any minor injury on people and wishes to help as many people as he can, seeing it as atonement for his sin of not being able to help heal his beloved in earlier life. The subject is a sore one for Erven to relive and is the reason for one of the only times he had shouted out in anger when the person he told this part of his past to, Carrion, said that his beloved's death was her choice and not something he should burden. Appearance Erven is a 5'10" tall and 154lbs moon elf with pale white skin that has tinges of blue. His eyes are a brilliant night blue with golden speckles and his hair is a silvery white of medium length. He has a thick scar that goes horizon across the neck, from when he bled out (the cause of his first death) Out of Battle While the weather is nice, Erven wears his well kept appearance in his travellers clothes, Erven does his best to keep his clothing clean and repaired through the use of magic. Erven wears midcalf high brown leather boots. He wears a long sleeved top and trousers that are of a dark forest green colour, and his tabard is night sky blue with speckles of white making it look like the starry night sky with a moon on the lower piece. On his left side, sewn to his top around the upper arm is a bracelet made of bear claws. He wears wrist bandage wraps and brown leather gloves most of the time, whether for comfort, protection it doesn't really matter. On his leather belt he has a coin pouch kept safely tucked away, and a leather hip pouch for storing away random paraphernalia. Around Erven's neck his wears a necklace with an amulet of a full moon under a moonbow, the holy symbol of Sehanine Moonbow. He also has a dark blue cloak that turns to white at the bottom, hooked together with a magical butterfly cloak pin that turns to a real butterfly when removed. On his back is a shovel, a common staple to his outfits and a reminder of the work he does, though well used from grave digging it is still a keepsake of his. It has recently been found that Erven also wears two armbands on his right side underneath his clothing; the first is an armband fashioned from Silver Dragon scales, and the second appears to be of a braided material that is hooked together into a band by a crescent shaped stone that is engraved with something on it. On his left arm, underneath his clothing, is a thick collection of weave eating flowers and plants from the fey wild that is wrapped around the forearm; due to the nature of the plants they do not require much in nutrients as they siphon of the necessary magic they need when Erven opens his gate in magic usage Erven does also have a set of winter clothes for when the weather goes for a colder climate. A set of dark blue clothing lined with a thick white fur and thick fur lined leather boots as well. The dark blue cloak he has for this is also lined with thick fur and has a puffy fur hood. In Battle Going into battle he wears his dark blue scale mail with gauntlets, though loud in movement, he is fond of the armour as it is what has protected him thus far. On his side is his trusty short sword in its scabbard on his leather belt; with a hip quiver of arrows on his other side. On his back is an Elven made longbow and an Elven style shield with a double crescent moon pattern on it. Quotes ''"We all get lost sometimes, we all fall sometimes. The darkness in our hearts makes us shine like little stars, our sins are what makes us the heroes we want to grow up to be." ''- From Erven Siannodel to Onyx Nightfire on receiving Carrion's possessions from Onyx, explaining how everyone has darkness within them. ''"It doesn't matter if the steps you take are small or large, it only matters that you are going in the right direction." ''- From Erven Siannodel to Blehynn Ukrita on motivating her to continue learning. ''"I have seen many people perish, I have dug many graves, I have been living with the dead for so long that I know that death is an inevitable part of life, without it it makes life meaningless. I do not fear death because I know it will eventually happen, it is something I can not stop, but I do fear that I am unable to do enough in this chance I have been given. In the end it is all part of the journey I must make, however it is not the termination point, merely another point on my path." ''- From Erven Siannodel to Blehynn Ukrita on explaining why he isn't afraid of death. ''"Oops..." ''- From Erven Siannodel to Onyx Nightfire when he accidentally one shot killed Onyx during a sparring match. Category:Player Characters Category:Active Category:D-Ranks